HP+
HP+ is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a support ability that increases a party member's HP. Usually the boost is a set percentage of the character's base HP, though not always. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The HP+50% Augment is rewarded to the player by a soldier in Baron Castle once the Giant of Babil is destroyed in the 3D version. Final Fantasy V The Monk learns HP+10%, HP+20% and HP+30% as support abilities. Final Fantasy VI The Green Beret increases the wearer's max HP by 12.5%, while the Red Cap increases it by 25%. The Muscle Belt and Bone Wrist relic raises max HP by 50%. Various Espers grant a level up bonus to HP, such as Bahamut granting HP+50%, causing the equipped party member to gain 50% more HP when they level up. Final Fantasy VII The HP Plus Independent Materia increases the equipped party member's HP by a set percentage depending on the level of the Materia, from 10% at level one to 50% at level five. The Materia is obtained by getting between 60-90 points (inclusive) during Rufus's send-off in Junon, and can also be bought at Cosmo Canyon and Mideel. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Various Materia pieces can be granted HP+ as a support ability though Materia Fusion. The increase ranges from 10% to 999%. Final Fantasy VIII Guardian Forces can learn the abilities HP+20%, HP+40% and HP+80%. The HP Bonus ability gives the character a permanent +30 HP on level up. GFs can learn GFHP+10%, GFHP+20%, GFHP+30% and GFHP+40%. While the HP boosts must be equipped by the character to increase their HP, GFs always have the boosts from GFHP+ active. Final Fantasy IX Zidane, Steiner, Freya and Amarant can learn HP+10% and HP+20% from various equipment pieces. Final Fantasy X HP +5%, HP +10%, HP +20%, and HP +30% can be customized onto armor pieces using items, or armor pieces can be found with these abilities already attached. Final Fantasy X-2 HP +10%, +15%, +20%, +40%, +60%, and +100% are all abilities found on accessories. HP+10% can be found on Black Ring, Sword Tome, Nature's Tome, and Bushido Tome, HP +15% on Cat's Bell, HP +20% on Iron Bangle, HP +40% on Titanium Bangle, HP +60% on Mythril Bangle, and HP +100% can be found on Crystal Bangle, Iron Duke, Key to Success, and Adamantite. Final Fantasy XI HP+% is a bonus on various food and equipment, though food tends to have a soft cap. Monks (and Blue Mages, with the right spells set) have a Max HP bonus trait that grants +30 HP bonus per rank. Final Fantasy XII HP Lore is an Augment found on the License Board that increases a character's HP by a stated set amount. With all five HP Lores acquired a character has +1000 HP. In ''The Zodiac Age, license boards may have up to 12 HP Lore licenses. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time HP Boost increases the user's Max HP depending on the level of the HP Boost ability, while HP Grow increases the amount of HP the user gains upon leveling up, once again depending on the level of HP Grow. HP Boost can be customized onto equipment from Stamina Stones, while HP Grow can be customized through Small Emerald and Emerald. Bravely Default Monks learn HP 10% Up at job level 4 and it requires 1 slot to equip. They also learn HP 20% Up at job level 10 (requires 2 slots), and HP 30% Up at job level 12 (requires 3 slots). Final Fantasy Dimensions HP +20% is the level 3 ability of the Red Mage class, learned for 80 AP. It requires 1 slot in order to equip and use. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' / Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In Dissidia and Dissidia 012, after purchasing an Equip ability and mastering it on a character, the character will learn a corresponding Adept (in Dissidia) or Master (in Dissidia 012) ability for that type of equipment. When a Adept/Master ability for body armor is equipped with a matching type of body armor, the character receives a boost to their max HP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy HP Up comes in three levels of power, each level granting a larger HP bonus—Lv1 offers 800 HP, Lv2 grants 1,600, and Lv3 grants 2,400. Minwu, Cecil, Cloud, Aerith, Sephiroth, Seifer, Prishe and Snow learn all three levels of HP Up, while Warrior of Light learns Lv1. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call HP Up (Lv1) is a proactive ability that costs 4 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 800 to HP. It is learned by Firion (default), Cecil (level 10), Galuf (level 20), Barret (level 20), Auron (level 20), Prishe (level 5), Balthier (level 30), Snow (default), Cloud #2 (level 5), Machina (default), and Noel (level 5). HP Up (Lv2) is a proactive ability that costs 8 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 1600 to HP. It is learned by Firion (level 35), Cecil (level 55), Galuf (level 60), Barret (level 60), Auron (level 60), Balthier (level 65), Snow (level 50), Benjamin (level 55), Cloud #2 (level 30), Machina (level 40), and Noel (level 40). HP Up (Lv3) is a proactive ability that costs 14 CP to equip. It increases parameters while equipped. It adds 2400 to HP. It is learned by Firion (level 75), Cecil (level 80), Galuf (level 90), Cloud #2 (level 65), Machina (level 80), and Noel (level 75). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy'' HP+ is a passive ability that slightly raises HP. It can be used by Ahriman, Asterius, Bablizz, Baby Paleberry, Baby Tonberry, Babyhemoth, Bahamut★, Bihydra, Black Chocochick, Black Nakk, Blood Eye, Bombino, Brothertaur, Buer, Chocochick, Cocadrille, Cockatrice, Copper Gnome, Deathskull, Diablos, Einhänder, Elasmos, Entom Guard, Entom Soldier, Flammantoise, Flan, Flan Princess, Floating Eye, Garchimacera, Ghidra, Gigantrot, Gigantuar, Gilgamesh, Gleed, Glow Moogle, Goblin, Goblin Guard, Golem Head, Ice Bat, Ifreeta★, Ifrit★, Imp, Iron Muscles, Joult, King Bomb, Korrigan, Kraken, Kupicaroon, Kupirate, Kuza Kit, Kyubi, Lead Gnome, Left Claw, Leviathan, Leviathan★, Lucky Toad, Maduin, Malboro, Magic Jar, Magic Pot, Magitek Armor P, Magna Roader (Purple), Magna Roader (Red), Magna Roader (Yellow), Mandragora, Manticore, Master Cactuar★, Master Moogle★, Master Tonberry★, Mecha Chocobo★, Mega Nightsqual, Metalliskull, Mini Golem, Minimantoise, Minotaur, Mist Dragon, Moogle, Mordskull, Mythril Giant, Nightmare, Nightsqual, Nirvalefor, Odin★, Paleberry King, Phoenix, Princess Goblin★, Quachacho, Quacho, Quacho Queen, Quacho Queen★, Rairamuh, Ramewl, Ramewl★, Ramuh, Ramuh★, Reaver Mu, Red Bonnotberry, Red Cap, Right Claw, Sand Worm, Sandicore, Sea Serpent, Sea Snake, Serafie, Shiva, Shiva★, Shivalry, Shivalry★, Sistertaur, Skull Eater, Spark Dragon, Squidraken, Tama, Titan, Trihyde, Ultima Weapon, Undead Princess, Undead Princess★, Unicorn, Valefor, Vampire, Voultr, Water Golem, Water Toad, White Chocobo, Wind Toad, Yurugu, and Zaphr. HP++ is a passive ability that raises HP. It can be use by Adamantoise, Asterius, Bahamut★, Behemonster, Bismarck, Cenchos, Cerberus, Chrome Giant, Death Machine, DemiVampire, Diablos★, Diva Serafie, Elefenrir, Elite Entom, Gigantrot, Gigantuar, Gilgamesh, Gleefrit, Holy Dragon, Ifrit, Ifrit★, Iron Giant, King Bomb, Kuza Beast, Leviathan★, Malboro, Malboro Menance, Mega Nightsqual, Mega Sharqual, Memecoleous, Mimic Jackpot, Mimic Queen, Odin, Odin★, Omega, Omega Bane, Princess Goblin, Quacho Queen★, Ramewl★, Ramuh★, Red Captain, Red Dragon, Reynn (Y'shtola's Champion Jewel), Sea Worm, Shivalry★, Shivver, Siren, Sphinx, Tiamat, Tonberry King, Ultima Weapon, Ultros, Ultros★, Undead Princess★, Vampire Prime, War Machine, and XG. HP+++ is a passive ability that greatly raises HP. Category:Recurring support abilities